


Hot Spring

by femkakashi



Category: Kakashi - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hot Spring, Kakashi Hatake - Freeform, Kakashi smut, Sex, Smut, kakashi sensei - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femkakashi/pseuds/femkakashi
Summary: After a long mission you convince Kakashi, Yamato, and Iruka to stop for the night. The best part is the hotel has a hot spring. You’re expecting a quiet soak by yourself when Kakashi decides to share a few words with you. At least you thought that’s all he wanted.





	Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut type fic I hope you enjoy!

It had been a long mission, two days to the rendezvous point and a four day hunt just to find the bastard that your team had been hired to kill. You’re arms sagged at you side and you pulled out hair down from the mess it was on the top of your head. You knew you smelled disgusting which is why you had begged Kakashi, Iruka, and Yamato to stop for the night at hot spring, you couldn’t stand the smell of yourself or them either. 

You let your robe drop to the ground as your foot skimmed through the naturally hot water and you breathed in the salty scent. God, it felt like a month since your body had been clean. Not wasting time you submerged under water then let your body float to the top, glad that your side of the hot spring was empty. 

Sitting up you grabbed a hand towel from the edge of the pool and placed it on your head before leaning back and closing your eyes. Your mind wandered to the fight that took place less than twenty hours ago. Rio Ganza had been the target. A bastard who had organized the largest sex trafficking system the five nations had seen. 

—

“I’ll go.” You said standing from the ground. Yamato and Kakashi looked up from the map of Ganza hideout. “He’s after women.” 

“No way.” Kakashi said. “That’s not going to happen.” 

“I can do this Kakashi.” You tried to fight. “All four of us would never make it in there. I can get us an opening.” 

“No!” Kakashi yelled stepping closer to you. His other eye had opened and his red eye was staring into your soul. Your heart jumped beats as his breathing got heavy and his body tensed. What was this knot in your stomach? 

“We don’t know what they do to women. You might be strong but they’re stronger. Men who can do that to women have no soul. They don’t care.” 

“Kakashi-“ 

“We’ll figure out something else.” That ended the discussion.

— 

You knew he was being protective for all the right reasons. But you hated the fact that a knot had appeared in your stomach. And why? It was just Kakashi, you’d know him for over ten years. He was an idiot that read pervy books and was always late. 

But his voice had been so stern and his body had changed drastically. He wasn’t the slouched over dumbass you had grown accustomed too, he stood up straight and toward over you. Both of his eye were filled with an emotion you couldn’t describe. What was it?

You let out a deep sigh and opened your eyes, besides the single lamp that sat next to the doorway the only light was from the moon. You told yourself the knot in your stomach was nothing. That it appeared from the stress of the moment. 

Someone cleared their through behind you. 

Whipping your head around you saw kakashi standing in the doorway. The lamp casting enough light to let you see the low hanging towel around his waist. Your cheeks reddened and you hoped it was dark enough he wouldn’t notice. 

“We need to talk.” There was that stern voice again but he spoken lowly like he didn’t want anyone to hear him. On the other side of fence Yamato and Iruka began laughing. 

“Kakashi this is the women’s side you can’t be over here—”

He stepped forward and let his towel dropped. 

You gasped loudly and turned your head, the nerve he had. 

“Look at me.” 

You lifted your head to see him standing over you, the water just barely over his waist.

“What do you want Kakashi?” You snapped. You weren’t angry at him, you only sounded like it. You had too many emotions spinning through your head so you relied on the one you knew best

“I just wanna talk.” He said, his voice still low. “I know you’re strong. You’re the strongest kunoichi in the hidden leaf, I need you to know that.” 

You held his eye, something in you made you look at him. You could only see half of his face but it was so hypnotizing. 

“But that was reckless. I mean did you even think about it, about what might happen to you.” He stepped forward, your neck craned to keep eye contact. “If you were to die that would have been on my conscience, and we both know there’s already too much bad shit from my past that I'm still dealing with.” He leaned forward, placing both hands on the wall next to your head and leaning in, your faces mere centimeters apart. 

“If you don’t start thinking your plans and actions through I will make sure that you are never put on a mission again.” He threatened. 

A laugh bubbled up in your throat. “You can’t control me Kakashi, you never have been able to.” The knot reappeared in you stomach and you new the exact reason why. 

“Are you sure about that?” He said his voice growing gruff. The smirk that had appeared on your face vanished as he leaned in close, the tip of his nose dragging along your cheek and down your neck, the hot air coming from his mouth sent shivers down your spine. 

“I saw you through the cracks of the fence.” He whispered. “The hotel needs to fix that, don’t want any peeping toms getting a free show.” 

You couldn’t say anything, he was barely touching you and you felt paralyzed. 

“What’s the matter with you,” he said. “You’re never this quiet.” 

“Kashi-”

He pulled back and met your eyes. 

“What?” He said simply but his eyes were so dark. 

You wanted him. That was knot in your stomach. 

It wa fever of desire. 

A much needed release. 

Your hand shot out and grabbed the back of his neck pulling him into you. Skin met skin and you let out an unwarranted groan. 

He was barely doing anything. 

“Shhhh.” His hands snuck around your waist and waist and pulled your legs around his stomach. “Yamato and Iruka think I went to go get dinner. And we don’t want them thinking your over here doing something that might get their imagination wandering. 

You could see his smirk through his mask. God you wished he would take that dumb thing off. 

Without warning his hand snaked between your legs and began rubbing circles around your clit. You gasped and bit down on his shoulder to avoid moaning. 

He hissed but didn’t protest. “You like it rough eh?” 

You’re cheeks reddened. You almost didn’t believe this was happening, it seemed more like a dream you would wake up from embarrassed by and not be able to look Kakashi in the eye for a week. 

But the way he was making you feel you knew this wasn’t a dream. 

He slipped two fingers inside you and began curling them back. You cursed under you breath and arched your back as the feeling overwhelmed you, not knowing how much longer you could stand it. His long, thick fingers stretching you as he stared down at you, his free hand grabbing your breast and pinching your nipple. You so desperately wanted to scream out his name. 

You clenched around his fingers and he huffed. “I’ve waited too long to let you finish without tasting you first.” His muscles barely strained as he lifted you out of the water and kneeled between your legs. He pulled his mask down but before you could see the rest of his face it disappeared between your legs. 

You couldn’t help but let out a loud moan as his tongue swirled around your slit and danced over your opening. This wasn’t your first time but it damn well felt like it. 

“Kakashi-“ you panted. “Please more.” You tugged roughly on his hair and began moving you hips to create more friction. One arm snaked around you back to hold your hips in place while the other began pounding into your hole, hitting deeper and deeper until your eyes clouded over and you came all over his hand. You’d never orgasmed like that before, you didn’t know it was possible. 

He travels back up your body, his mask covering his lips again. “You taste like honey, and the one thing I love about honey is that it never goes bad.” 

He smashed his body against yours and for the first time you felt his erection. It was big. 

“Are you up for round two.” He said. “Because I’m not completely satisfied.” 

Just his voice was enough to get you hot again. “Yes.” 

“Say it.” He pulled you down from the ledge and pressed your ass against his dick. “Say you want my cock.” 

“Please Kakashi-” 

He grabbed your hair and tilted your head back. “Say it or I leave.” 

“Fuck me Kakashi, for the love of god fuck me.” You tried not scream and he quickly covered your mouth this his hand. 

“Don’t make a sound. If you make a sound I’ll stop.” 

You nodded and closed your eyes, waiting for him. The warm water around you didn’t compare to the heat of his skin as he pushed his cock inside of you. 

You bit down on his hand and he let out a grunt. “Fucking hell.” He whispered. 

You could have come right then and there. 

He moved slow at first, making sure he wasn’t hurting you. Once he was sure you could handle him he pushed you into the edge of the pool and began pounding into relentlessly. You’re eyes closed and your mouth opened at the feeling. His hand went around your throat as she pounded into you over and over again, his pace never slowing. You needed to grab onto something, the pleasure was too much, your arm reached back and you let your hand catch the back of his neck. You could feel his eyes on you but yours stayed shut. 

“I’ve wanted to feel you like this since our first mission together.” He whispered in you ear. “I wanted to ram my cock so hard into you that you screamed for all of the Leaf Village to hear you. But now look at you panting and not able to make a noise, tell me you’ve thought about this too. About me making your legs shake and bringing you whole body to the edge of pleasure.” 

“You’re talking to much.” You said softly. 

“I thought I told you not a make a noise.” He said gruffly in your ear. He let go of your throat and pushed you away. 

You curse under your breath turned around, your legs giving out from under you. 

He walked to the opposite edge and lifted himself up, you now saw the full length of his cock. You didn’t know how that had fit inside of you.

Sitting in the edge of the pool he leaned back on his hands. “Ride me.” 

Your jaw dropped. 

“Did you not hear me?” He titled his head to the side. “Get over here and ride me. I won’t ask twice.” 

You stood on shaky legs and moved through the pool, his dark eyes following you all the way as you lifted your up and threw your legs over his waist. His arms stayed relaxed by his side and he watch as you took his thick cock into you hands and mauvered it towards your hole. 

“Sit.” He demanded. 

He went deeper than before. 

You both let you a sigh of relief as you head fell onto his chest and his rolled back. 

“Fuck you gotta move.” 

You did as told and began rotating your hips. The more you moved the deeper he seemed to go. You let out a little whine and began to bounce your hips wanting more and more. 

His head snapped up and his hands went your ass pushing you down and pulling you back up to speed up the rhythm. Your breast slide against his slick skin and you couldn’t stop making noise. You no longer cared if Iruka and Yamato heard, you just wanted to climax. 

He cursed in your ear again. 

“Kakashi, I’m close.” 

“Me too.” His gripped on you tightened and the pounding became more intense as he lifted you almost completely off his cock before slamming you back down. 

“Shit.” You looked down to see his cock enter you over and over again. Clenching around him, you let your pleasure be know as you released. In less then a second his mask was off and he had pressed his lips to yours to swallow the sounds. 

When your body slumped onto him he pulled out, grabbed your hand and wrapped it around his cock and helped you pump him to release. His orgasm covered both of your stomachs as he bit your bottom lip and groaned into your mouth. 

Wrapping you in his arms he sunk back down into the water, your tired body limp against his and held you under the moon light. 

“Please tell me this isn’t a dream.” You whispered. 

He smirked and pinched your thigh, causing you to squeal and slapped his chest. “Does that answer your question.” 

You sat there in silence, bodies hotter than the water that surrounded you. Finally you found the strength to lift you head a meet his eyes. You were shocked by how beautiful he was. His skin smooth and his lips bright red from being pressed against yours. 

“Kakashi I want—”

“Hey! You seen Kakashi?” You heard Yamato yell, but not from over the fence. “He went out for dinner like thirty minutes ago!” 

“Shit!”

“Are you decent!” Iruka asked.

Kakashi grabbed you by the waist and lifted you out of the water, all of you out in the open. Slapping at his arms you pushed him off and dunked his head under the water.” Yamato and Iruka peaked out to see you submerged up to your neck in water but what they didn’t see was Kakashi’s hand trying to pry your legs open. 

“I’m sure their was just a long line at whatever restaurant he went too—“ your sentence was cut off by Kakashi sticking his fingers into you sensitive hole. 

“You alright?” Iruka asked. 

“Yeah!” You said with a laugh. 

“Well don’t stay in for too long.” Yamato said. “I’m gonna go find Kakashi.” They both turned and left. When it was safe you grabbed a fist full of Kakashi’s hair and pulled him out of the water. “You bast—“ 

He smashed his lips against yours. “Do you want to continue this or—” 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” The two lovers heads snapped back to the doorway to find Yamato with your freshly clean clothes in his hand and jaw dropped wide open. 

“Yamato it’s—“ 

He dropped your clothes on this ground and raised his hands into the air. “I don’t want to know!” He turned his back. “But your telling the staff that they need clean that water. You two are nasty.” He walked away red faced. 

You covered your mouth to hold on your laugh. 

“So..?” Kakashi said and wrapped his arms around you. 

“So..?” You mimicked. 

“Round three in your room?” 

You placed a finger on your chin and thought. “How about dinner first.” You poked at his chest. “Then maybe round three.”


End file.
